


【SAIL 00】序_Beyond·Birthday

by AHydrogen



Series: 【DN||月L/MM2】NOBODY ON SEA/无人之境 [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHydrogen/pseuds/AHydrogen
Summary: 全文第一人称请注意





	【SAIL 00】序_Beyond·Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> 全文第一人称请注意

当Beyond·Birthday的手指碰到琴键的时候，他和自己打了个赌。  
没有什么奖励或者是惩罚的，就只是纯粹的赌一把自己能不能完美地在这里——一艘豪华游轮的甲板上——完美的演奏出那首曲子，那个人的曲子。  
为此，他甚至不惜在海上渡过了无数漫长而孤独的日子，只身一人，四处漂泊。  
我不知道他走过了多少的风景，也不知道他有多少次想要逃离这座漂浮的孤岛，又或者是多少次在惊涛骇浪的暴风雨中东倒西歪得如同冬天干枯的芦苇茎秆。但是毫无疑问的是他现在在这里，并且最终拿出了全身的勇气和自信地呆在人们目光的中央，带着一点紧张和兴奋地，用手指轻轻地拂过一个琴键。  
我看见他深深地吸了一口气，然后摁下了第一个音符。  
接着，一首乐曲就如同流水一样从他干瘦苍白的手指下面流淌出来，这是一首丰润又平静的曲子，可是在他的手里却满是冰凌。  
事实上我并不知道该怎么去评价音乐，也不想像那些尖酸刻薄的批评家一样把企图显示自己无比卓越的术语和批评塞进每一行里，毕竟这样的话，别说是身为读者的你，哪怕是我也会无法忍受而放弃将这个故事写下去。  
这不是一份报告，也不是一部小说，这只是关于某个人的故事——一个百年难遇的才华横溢的钢琴家。他已经永远地离开了我们，即使我能想尽办法剪下那天上的星光，也无法再与他重逢。  
我无法说尽我心底是多么遗憾，于是渡让我把这一切写下来，于是我在这里，涂涂改改，试图留下一点什么，并说清那段过去以及现在的种种。  
当然，我得在这里先说明，我之前所提到的那个天才，绝不是Beyond·Birthday。  
尽管站在甲板上的男女老少光是听着他演奏的音乐就好像是感动的可以掉下眼泪来，但是在我看来，这样的演奏，比起那位钢琴家却是不如其百分之一的。  
只是此时此刻，他弹奏着那个人的乐曲，演奏着他的旋律，那张和那个人非常相像的苍白面孔上写着无助的茫然和困惑，眼睛里却也有一丝自鸣得意，我猜想这一秒，他或许感到自己已经距离那个人无比接近了。  
是了，光是这样，就能让他、甚至是任何人都感到心满意足。  
这就是我对于他的看法。  
毕竟在我看来，没有什么人能够比他更出色、更卓越——他是如此才华横溢。只是他就像是一个影子，他的一切全都是一个秘密，即使是他所创造出来的旋律，也是如今借由这个名为Beyond·Birthday的青年才有机会沐浴到阳光，尽管我心里感到非常愤愤不平，但是实际上，这些都已经无所谓了。  
因为对我而言，最重要的，只有他。  
无论何时，对我而言最重要的，始终只有L。  
L，他是如此才华横溢，却过早地迎来了死亡。  
我还记得那天当我从冰冷的海水里被人打捞出来时候逼近绝望的期待，只是那一天之后，我就再也没有见过他，尽管我依然愿意去相信他还在那艘沉船的某个地方，又或者和我一样被谁从海水里找了出来被迫走上陆地开始重新生活，或者再多抱有一点侥幸心理。  
我记得我曾经还做过这样的梦，我梦到他来到了另一艘船上，重新开辟了他的那个几乎是秘密王国一样不为人知的小世界，然后安心地穿梭其中。  
可是不管怎么样，这些都只是我一厢情愿的想法而已。

来说回Beyond·Birthday吧。  
他的演奏已经快要结束了，人群里的呼吸声绵长的如同清晨的海风，让人感到眼睛无比咸涩。  
这首乐曲其实我曾有幸亲耳听过L的演奏，但其他听众没有，于是他们被打动了，毫无保留又几乎愚蠢。他们是这样尴尬地保持着静默的姿态，可他们那些眼眶泛红，以及被海风吹得乱蓬蓬的头发……  
你看，原先踩住在风中如同旗帜一般的女士长裙的劣童们都如此安静地依偎着身边温暖的人类的肢体，他们一同地屏住呼吸睁大眼睛。  
接着，就在这样的寂静中，最后一个音符落了下来，就像是一地眼泪一样掉尽了汪洋里。  
这时候，Beyond·Birthday长长地呼出一口气，他沉默着低下了头，然后站了起来。他弓着背脊，看上去和弹钢琴时几乎是判若两人。他的视线很低，所以当他企图看清周围人的面孔的时候，竟然给人一种有点凶恶又无辜的感觉，人们急急忙忙想要欢呼，可他却说，“对不起。”  
人群躁动了。  
为什么要道歉呢？  
人们这么问，而其中的缘由我是知道的。显而易见，和那个人的演绎相比，他还是差了那么一截——尽管或许只有百分之十，但却还是不够好。他在最柔软的流水里注满了碎裂的冰渣，动人却也让人感到无言的心寒。  
所以Beyond·Birthday带着恼火的口气说，“这不是我的音乐，但是这首曲子很棒，不过我不会把乐谱给别人的。”  
我看见他张了张嘴，接着又摇了摇头，“我想我现在复出还太早了。对不起。”  
说完，他就头也不回地离开了，像是巨大的浮冰撞开了挡在眼前的流水一样，只留下了人群中各种各样的骚动。  
而我站在这片噪声里，海鸥从头上飞过。  
我不知道该用怎样的表情来面对此时此刻的事情，你或许会觉得我这样一直故弄玄虚实在是太不正常了，但是这没关系，因为你不知道那个百年一遇的天才的故事。  
现在我不能说的太多，我能告诉你的只有在人群中，并不只有我一个人带着这种表情——还有一个人，他远远的站在人群的另一边，我看不清他的表情，只能看见焦糖色的头发在阳光下仿佛被雨水打湿了一样毫无精神地贴着头皮，仿佛随时都能发出一声漫长的叹息。  
说实话我实在是讨厌这个人，但也是这个人的出现才坚定了我要记下关于L的故事的决心，因为在这么一个日子里，一个在那场灾难性的悲剧发生的整整三年后，和他有关的一切都回来了，那首曲子、那个人以及这片无尽的海洋。  
——统统都回来了，除了他。  
其实我并不是一个抒情主义者，但为了L我愿意用上许多温情脉脉的词，所以就这点而言，我几乎不能被成为一个合格的记录者或是记录者，如果一定要说我是怎样一个角色，那么我只能说我是那个传奇的见证者、一条丧家之犬又或者是一个搞破坏的专家，反正你记住，我绝不是什么解说员、领航员之类的角色就对了。  
不过如果你一定要我留下一个署名，那我就在这里直接告诉你吧——我是Mihael·Keehl，更多的人叫我Mello，不过这些都不重要。  
因为这是一个关于L的传奇。

TBC


End file.
